nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Traveling to Tokyo/The party of the World Grand Prix/McQueen, Mater and our heroes meet Francesco Bernoulli/Introducing Holley Shiftwell
The way the Traveling to and through Tokyo, The party of the World Grand Prix, Our heroes meet Francesco Bernoulli and Introducing Holley Shiftwell scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (The screen shows McQueen inside a paint booth, being repainted by Ramone for the World Grand Prix, which includes a modified spoiler and actual headlights, while the song "You Might Think" plays. After Ramone finishes, McQueen comes out of the booth, revs his engine, and makes a pose.) Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! (flashes his headlights) (The screen then shows McQueen's crew, which consists of Mater, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore and the whole of Team Equesodor. Most of them move back for Mater to show up, with a sticker of McQueen's bolt and racing number on his sides.) Mater: Ha-ha! (The screen then shows an airline timetable on the wall of an airport, before showing a forklift waving its traffic batons at a plane, which the camera then shows Team McQueen and Team Equesodor on the boarding stairs, waving to Sally, Red, Ramone, Flo and Sheriff. Red is seen crying inaudibly, and the camera then shows inside the airport as they watch the plane take off for Tokyo, Japan. At nighttime, during the journey, a flight attendant called Daniella Muffler offers snacks to McQueen, Mater, , while the others are all asleep. The screen then skips to show McQueen, Mater, watching a game show, where a car named Yukio is going down a ramp and hopping through giant road signs, with a column between each of them. Yokio then hits the final sign which is sealed, causing him to fall onto a platform, where the announcers, named Takeshi and Hiroaki, appear on the screen, laughing. In response to this, McQueen, Mater, laugh as well. Then the screen shows the plane, named Everett, landing in Tokyo while the Sun sets again, before showing aerial views of Tokyo with the lights of Tokyo Tower and the skyscrapers turning on as it gets dark. It then shows McQueen, Mater, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge and the whole of Team Equesodor driving, walking and fluttering in the streets, with other traffic around them, including Kabuto and Suki, seeing all the different neon signs. When they see a sign advertising a vacuum cleaner called "Lightning McClean", McQueen, Mater and the team laugh. The screen then shows a truck called Taia Decotura driving past with a screen on him showing Francesco performing tricks with a soccer ball. The screen then shows someone purchasing an item from a vending machine, before showing the team, then a person getting into a capsule hotel, before showing the team come into a shop full of McQueen merchandise. An RC McQueen toy then bumps into McQueen, who then looks to see Cartney Brakin, who is one of his fans.) Lightning McQueen: Hey! (Cartney then faints in excitement. The screen then shows both teams inside Kabuki-za watching Okuni and another kabuki dancer perform. Mater, who has paint of Japan's flag on his front along with an umbrella and drinks, is then seen backing up through the crowd to meet up with the team, as McQueen and the whole team look concerned.) Mater: (getting through the crowd) Hey, excuse me! (comes up to McQueen, and speaks in Japanese) Domo arigato! (The camera then shows the team inside Ryōgoku Kokugikan, where Pinion Tanaka and Kingpin Nobunaga are doing sumo. Pinion wins, which Kimura Kaizo, the referee, holds out a knockout sign.) Mater: Yeah! Lightning McQueen: (laughs) (The screen then shows the team arriving at a museum which is similar to the National Art Center, as the press take pictures of them and the other World Grand Prix racers, before showing them entering a floor above the ground, as a couple of cameramen appear, along with Okuni, Shigeko and Tamiko, before showing different views of inside the building, then showing Terry Gong banging a gong, as the song "Polyrhythm" starts to play. The team is then seen going down a spiral ramp to the ground.) Luigi: (noticing some Ferrari cars and drivers) Guido, look! Ferraris and tires. Let's go! (heads off with Guido to meet the Ferrari cars) Lightning McQueen: Ho-ho! Look at this! Lightning McQueen: OK, now, Mater, remember, best behavior. Mater: You got it, buddy. (notices a zen rock garden) Hey, what's that? (heads off) Lightning McQueen: No, Mater! Lewis Hamilton: Hey, McQueen! Over here! Lightning McQueen: Lewis! Lewis Hamilton: Hey, man. Lightning McQueen: Jeff! Jeff Gordon: Hey, Lightning! Can you believe this party? (Then the screen shows Mater coming to the zen rock garden, which is shielded by glass, and has a vehicle called Zen Master making shapes in the sand.) Mater: (taps on the glass to get Zen Master's attention) Hey! You done good. You got all the leaves! Jeff Gordon: Check out that tow truck! Lewis Hamilton: Man, I wonder who that guy's with. Lightning McQueen: Ah... Will you guys excuse me just for one little second? (drives towards Mater) Mater: Ho-ho! Good job! Lightning McQueen: Mater! Mater: Huh? Lightning McQueen: Listen, this isn't Radiator Springs. Mater: You're just realizing that? Oh-ho! That jet lag really done a number on you. Lightning McQueen: Mater, look, things are different over here. Which means maybe you should, you know, act a little different, too. Mater: Different than what? Lightning McQueen: (to Mater) Well, just help me out here, buddy. I... Mater: You need help? Shoot! Why didn't you just say so? That's what a tow truck does. Mater, it's not like that. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, I mean... Mater: (notices Francesco talking to a couple of ladies) Hey, looky there! It's Mr. San Francisco. I'll introduce you. (drives towards Francesco, with the others following him) Lightning McQueen: Mater, no! Mater: Look at me! I'm helping you already. Hey, Mr. San Francisco, I'd like you to meet... Francesco Bernoulli: Ah, Lightning McQueen! Buona sera. Lightning McQueen: Erm, nice to meet you, Francesco. Francesco Bernoulli: Nice to meet you, too. You are very good-looking. Not as good as I thought, but you're good. Mater: Excuse me. Can I get a picture with you? (stands next to Francesco) Francesco Bernoulli: Ah, anything for McQueen's friend. Mater: (as a screen above them captures illustrations of their actions) Miss Sally is going to flip when she sees this. Lightning McQueen: (sighs) Mater: She's Lightning McQueen's girlfriend. Francesco Bernoulli: Oooh! Mater: She's a big fan of yours. Francesco Bernoulli: Hey, she has-a good taste. Lightning McQueen: Mater's prone to exaggeration. I wouldn't say she's a "big fan". Mater: You're right. She's a huge fan! (to Francesco) She goes on and on about your open wheels here. Lightning McQueen: Mentioning it once doesn't qualify as going on and on. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco is familiar with this reaction to Francesco. Women respect a person that has-a nothing to hide. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, er... (shakes his frame, does a fake laugh and smile) Francesco Bernoulli: Let us have a toast. Lightning McQueen: Let's. Francesco Bernoulli: I dedicate my win tomorrow to Miss Sally. Lightning McQueen: Oh. Sorry. I already dedicated my win tomorrow to her. So, if we both do it, it's really not so special. Besides, I don't have a drink. Mater: I'll go get you one. Hey, do you mind if I borrow a few bucks for one of them drinks? Lightning McQueen: They're free, Mater. Mater: Free? Well, shoot, what am I doing here? (leaves) Lightning McQueen: I should probably go keep an eye on him. See you at the race. Francesco Bernoulli: Yes, you will see Francesco, but not like this. (turns around to show a label on his rear wing saying, "Ciao, McQueen") You will see him like-a this as he drives away from you. Lightning McQueen: Ha! That's cute! So, you had one of those made up for all the racers? Francesco Bernoulli: (turns around) No. Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Okay. (drives away) Francesco Bernoulli: Ciao, McQueen! Lightning McQueen: (to himself) He is so getting beat tomorrow! PA: Ladies and gentlemen, Sir Miles Axlerod! Miles Axlerod: It is my absolute honor to introduce to you the competitors in the first ever World Grand Prix! From Brazil, Number 8, Carla Veloso! (The crowd cheers. While Axlerod is saying his second sentence, the camera shows Kabuto, Chisaki, Suki, Yokoza, Ichigo, and Harumi on a bridge, before it moves down to show Finn arriving on the ground floor. Using a hiding spot from a structure, he uses his spy camera to scan the press's TV cameras, to see if they match the one on the oil platform. None of them do, and Finn then notices Holley Shiftwell, who then comes to him.) Holley Shiftwell: Oh, hello. Finn McMissile: Hello. Holley Shiftwell: A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia has no radiator. Finn McMissile: That's because it's air-cooled. Holley Shiftwell: Great. I'm Agent Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell from the Tokyo station. I have a message from London. Finn McMissile: Not here. You must try the canapés on the mezzanine. (Both Finn and Holley go onto an elevator to find a floor that is more private.) Finn McMissile: So, the lab boys analyzed the photo I sent? What did they learn about the camera? Holley Shiftwell: It appears to be a standard television camera. They said if you could get closer photos next time that would be great. Finn McMissile: This was London's message? Holley Shiftwell: Oh, no. No. No, sir. Erm... The oil platforms you were on, turns out they're sitting on the biggest oil reserve in the world. Finn McMissile: How did we miss that? Holley Shiftwell: They've been scrambling everyone's satellites. The Americans actually discovered it just before you did. They placed an agent on that platform under deep cover. He was able to get a photo of the car who's running the entire operation. Finn McMissile: (as they come out of the elevator) Great. Well, who is it? Has anyone seen the photo yet? Holley Shiftwell: Nope, not yet. The American is here tonight to pass it to you. He'll signal you when he's ready. Finn McMissile: Good, good. (sees Professor Z, Grem and Acer down below watching at Axlerod from another floor, as Rod in his Gremlin disguise comes to them) Oh, no. Holley Shiftwell: What is it? Finn McMissile: Change of plan. You're meeting the American. Holley Shiftwell: What? Me? Finn McMissile: Those thugs down there were on the oil platform. If they see me, the whole mission is compromised. Holley Shiftwell: No, no, I'm technical. You see, I'm in diagnostics. I'm... I'm not a field agent. Finn McMissile: You are now. Category:Scenes